The present invention relates to manufacture of electronic devices having different voltage domains, and more specifically, to a method of synthesizing a macro of an electronic device having different voltage domains to form the electronic device as a single unit during a manufacturing step.
Various electronic devices are designed with components that operate in different voltage domains. Components that operate at one voltage level are often assembled within one voltage domain while components that operate at another voltage level are assembled within another voltage domain. Level translators are then formed to bridge a signal such as a digital signal across the different voltage domains, thereby allowing components of one voltage domain to communicate with components in the other voltage domain without signal loss. Manufacture of the electronic device generally includes manufacturing the voltage domains as one set of steps and forming the level translators at appropriate location at a separate step during later manufacturing stage.